The Strangest of Nights
by Flaming Author 22
Summary: The battle with Salem is over and the gang returns to Beacon for their second year. However, newfound problems arrive and strange decisions are made as the group attempts to work through its various emotions and sexual frustrations. Rated M for plot and lemons.(Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I know it's been forever since I updated my other stories. I know what I want to put down, but have trouble doing it. Have updates almost ready for most of my other stories, but I was stuck in a rut. College and work were not helping things either.**

 **So, I decided to force myself to write something. Anything! To get my writing mind back up and running again. I had fun writing it too, so I hope it's not too bad. Let me know? I have a plot for this now too, so if people want more I will make more. If not, then I won't. Simple. Hope you enjoy! Contains plot and lemons.**

 **Chapter 1**

Jaune threw himself down on his bed. It had been a long time, but now with Salem gone and Beacon restored, he and the rest of the gang were back for their second year at Beacon. The Grimm was still as big of a threat as ever and despite the fact the White Fang was reformed under Blake the criminal underworld was on the rise.

Blake's father resumed leadership of the White Fang while Blake continued on her at Beacon with everyone else. It felt nice to be in the swing of things again. Despite the fact there was a permanent hole in his team he was grateful to be back with his remaining friends.

There was a loud knock on the door of their redone dorm room. Since he was the only one in the room at the time it was up to him to see who it was.

Opening the door, he saw his fellow blond. Her robotic arm placed on her hip.

"Hey Yang. What's up?" He asked casually. Wasn't everyday she stopped by.

"You left our party rather early. I just wanted to see if you were okay?" She grinned. "Or did you do this on purpose hopping I would come check on you?"

He rolled his eyes. They were having a party to celebrate being back at Beacon and Salem's death.

"I was just tired, that's all. Not really much of a party person anyway. It's not every day I get the room to myself for a long period of time ether." He remarked leaning against the side of the door.

She nodded. "I see…" He saw her glance at Pyrrha's old bed for a split second. "I know you still miss her. We all do, but just sitting around by yourself isn't going to do you any good okay?"

He gave a soft sigh. "Not everything I do is because I miss Pyrrha. Like I said I just wanted some alone time. That's all."

She nodded again. "Alright."

He expected her to leave.

She didn't.

"Need something else?"

"Can I come in?" She asked a bit reserved.

"Sure" He nodded and stepped aside and allowed her entrance to the dorm.

She walked past him and sat on his bed. He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed as well. It was his bed after all and the confusion as to why Yang wanted to come inside boggled him further.

"So, what's up?" He asked again.

She smiled and pulled two cans of beer from her jacket. "Brought you one."

"Thanks…" He took one and set it down next to him but didn't bother to open it. Yang opened hers and sipped from it.

"We have come pretty far haven't we Jaune." She looked him in the eyes. "You most of all. If it wasn't for you creating an opening for Ruby we might not have walked away from our fight with Salem."

He shrugged. "It was because of all of us working together. It's nothing special."

She took another sip and then looked at him again. "True, but you you've still grown a lot. You're far more mature and you've gotten a lot stronger too. I'm impressed lover boy." She playfully punched his arm with her real arm.

"Thanks Yang but I'm just doing what I can. Like all of us. Nothing special."

She shrugged. "Whatever you say…" She downed her beer and flashed him another grin. "Do you want that?" She asked pointing to his forgotten can.

He handed it to her and she opened it without a second thought.

"Yang how many have you had tonight?"

She took a sip before responding. "This is my second one."

He couldn't tell if she was lying or not, but something seemed off and it bothered him. "Are you doing okay? We don't normally talk like this."

"Yeah, that's true."

A short, uncomfortable silence followed.

Her blue eyes turned to his. "I know you miss her, but there are other girls too. She would be so proud of everything you've done Jaune and I'm sure she would want you to move on and be happy."

He shrugged. "Yeah. I agree, but right now I just haven't found anyone yet. Maybe someday."

She frowned and leaned into him. Closer than he ever thought he would get to her in his life. "Or you're just not looking hard enough."

"Yang?" He pulled back from her attempting to gain back his personal space.

She pinned him down on the bed and her lips were just inches from his.

"Jaune you don't have to be alone if you don't want to be. Ren and Nora are getting a hotel tonight. I can stay here with you tonight." She offered.

"What!? Yang why?" He attempted to back away, but he couldn't.

"For the love of…" She rolled her eyes and did exactly what Pyrrha had made the night Beacon fell. She pulled him into a deep kiss before pulling away. "That answer your question?"

He just stared at her in shock. "You like me?"

She shrugged. "Sort of… I just feel like after everything we have been through we could use this. I'm not even asking you out, but tonight we could have some fun together."

"Look Yang. Doing that would be fun, but in the morning, would cause way too many problems. There would be regret. Plus, Ruby and the others would wonder what happened to you. It's just more trouble than it's worth to me right now."

She frowned. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I am Yang. Sorry, but I don't feel right about doing this. You're really hot Yang but I just don't feel comfortable with it."

She didn't say anything or move to get off for a few moments. She just stared at him.

"Fine…"

She got off of him and stood up from the bed before he sat up.

He could tell she was both surprised and disappointed in his choice. It made him worry, he had hurt her. He didn't want to but he wasn't just going to sleep with her for no good reason ether. She could have any guy or even girl she wanted after all. She would get over it.

"Sorry…I should head to bed anyway. It's getting late." He smiled at her. Hoping it would defuse this weird situation.

"I'll see you later…" She muttered before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

He watched her go with a guilty feeling in his stomach. Shaking his head, he laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. Why did he feel like such a bad guy here?

"What the fuck..."

* * *

Yang was completely shocked as she left his room. She walked back down Beacon's now dark halls. It felt so weird this feeling…

She was not used to rejection and was expecting to be showing Jaune the time of his life right now not going back to the party. She had thought he would jump at the chance to have her at least for tonight.

That she could swoop him up and help him forget his old partner for a short time. Make smile like he used to back in the good old days. Now he just seemed distant. Even after all this time he wasn't the same. They missed the goof ball side of him.

Now he was reluctant to hang out with them most times. Often heading to the library or to the training room before and after class. That was all well and good. She was impressed by his new-found dedication, but she also missed their social time too.

Seeing him like this just really bothered her. She didn't know why, but it did. Now all she could do was go back to the party awkwardly.

* * *

Weiss looked up as Yang returned to their dorm room. It felt great to be back here and she was happy they could all relax like this and have fun without criminals or monsters trying to kill them for once.

Yang, on the other hand, looked less than pleased.

"I take it he isn't coming back?" She inquired.

"Nope!" The blonde girl muttered before sitting on her bed.

"That stinks…" Ruby frowned as she got another drink from their fridge.

"I wish our leader wouldn't always leave us so early." Nora complained as she stretched out on the floor next to Ren.

"He has been a bit antisocial lately." Ren added concern for his brother in arms.

"Sometimes people just like their space at the end of the day." Blake added, putting down her book. It wasn't surprising she of all people would sympathize with Jaune's choice.

"I guess…I was just hoping now that we were back Jaune would be more himself again." Ruby murmured wrapping her arms around her knees.

"I agree. Jaune shouldn't be brooding on the past alone." Weiss stood up. "I'll try talking to that dolt myself" She proclaimed with a confident smirk.

"Weiss, I already tried that. I think he is going to bed now." Yang sighed as she got another beer.

"I'll just wake him up then. It's only ten o clock anyway." The former heiress smiled.

With that, she left to go visit team JNPR's old room.

* * *

Jaune has just gotten nice and comfortable under his sheets as he snuggled into bed. He felt like sleep would take him at any moment now until he was interrupted once again with a few loud knocks on the door.

He sighed as he sat up but didn't take his blankets off. "Come in!"

To his great surprise Weiss of all people stepped in through the door and turned the light on. Hurting his eyes for a brief moment he recovered. "What's up? Did Yang send you to yell at me or something?"

He wasn't sure what it was about Weiss. The way her beautiful blue dress looked on her. The heels that she wore with a sense of class or her long white hair. Ever since he had seen her again in Mistral in her new outfit he felt excited just being around her again.

It seemed she had grown and become even more beautiful since the fall of Beacon. He wondered if part of it was just his lingering feelings for her. He wasn't sure what it was anymore.

"No, I came here to get you on my own accord. It's only ten. Are you really that tired?" She responded with a skeptical look.

"A little bit." He admitted. "I'm just not in the mood the being around people right now. Sorry."

"Why?" She asked simply as she sat on the bed across from him. She crossed her long legs.

He did his best to ignore the new-found excitement racing through him once more.

"Because I just don't. Since when did you care so much?" He teased.

She sighed. "Listen you idiot, I'm only going to say this once. I miss seeing your stupid smile. I like being around you. I like hanging out with you so stop being such a recluse already." She stated with irritation.

"Thanks Weiss." He smiled. "It's no big deal though. I really am just tired from training today after class. Go back and have fun with the others, okay?"

"No, not okay. You always say that. How are we supposed to feel when one of ours who bled and fought with us for over two years now starts closing himself off from us? We're like family now… I know you and Ren are more like brothers then my real one." She crossed her arms.

He hated the guilt trips. "Look, I know and I'm sorry, but after everything that's happened, how do we know there isn't any bigger bad guy waiting to attack us? I need to focus on my training. I'm not going to be unprepared again."

Her face softened. "Is that what this is about? You're scared we might be attacked again?" She smiled. "The kingdom of Vale is far more prepared this time. It has it's android and man-made defense force. More huntsmen are also stationed in the city. If there is another attack, we will be ready."

"Will we? Isn't that what we thought last time? Look what happened then! Penny and Pyrrha both died. What about round two? Who will we lose this time? I'm not going to be complacent with how things are now and find out." He argued.

"Yes, but Salem's dead. Who else could want to attack us other than criminals?" She countered.

"That's the scary part Weiss. We don't know until it happens. Just like last time."

"You're being paranoid Jaune!"

"You don't know that." He countered.

She sighed in frustration. "What would Pyrrha think of this!? Do you think she would want you just sticking to yourself all the time and distance yourself away from your friends all for the sake of trying to stop some larger threat?"

"We don't know now do we? She's dead! I'm so tired of people thinking everything I do is because of her! You know what happened the night she died Weiss? She kissed me and then threw her life away by chasing some overpowered villain our headmaster couldn't even beat!"

Weiss eyes widened. "Jaune…"

"That's right! She could have just gone back with me, but instead she felt the need to die some heroic death. It felt like she threw me away. She choose that fate and I wasn't strong enough to stop her." He finished as he placed his head in his lap.

"Jaune that's not true. She loved you. There was no way she threw you away." Weiss countered softly.

"I was there Weiss. Why would she just stuff me in a locker and go running off to fight someone who wasn't even chasing us? Why would she risk herself like that when we could have all stuck together?"

She looked down. "I don't know… I don't think she did to hurt you Jaune. I'm sorry you feel that way, but if that's what you're scared of, I promise you none of us will go down like that. We'll stick together and make it through whatever comes our way."

He nodded. "Yeah. I know, but I just want to be strong enough to actually help this time."

She smiled. "You are. You have been for some time now. So, won't you come join us?"

"No. I'm tired Weiss so you should just go back to the others already." He crawled back into bed.

She got up and sat on his bed. "No. I'm not leaving until you join us. I'll look bad otherwise." She joked.

"Sorry Weiss…" He closed his eyes and snuggled.

"Jaune if you come back with me I'll grant you one wish."

He looked up. "What do you mean?"

"It's simple. If you stop being dumb and come back to the party with me, I'll let you pick one thing and I'll do it." She explained.

Dirty thought immediately raced to his head. It was strange how when Yang wanted to sleep with him, he turned her down, but with Weiss offering something like this he quickly became hot and bothered.

"Anything?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yep."

He hesitated, knowing Weiss's strict personality. "I thought of something, but you won't like it."

"No, I do want to know. Just tell me already." She crossed her legs again and leaned closer.

"I want you to get on your knees and suck my cock." He explained shamelessly.

She just looked at him for a few seconds. "What!?"

He nodded and blushed. "Yeah Weiss…I want a blow job from you."

She looked down and sighed. "I never knew you were such a perv Jaune."

"You said anything. Sorry…" He looked away, embarrassed.

She didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Fine… I better see you at every gathering, we have from now on then!" She blushed looking at him.

His eyes widened ins disbelief. She was actually going to do it!? To actually hear her say yes is just blew his mind.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but if you say a word about this to anyone I will kill you!"

He nodded. "Okay! But I want to record it."

She gave him a glare that could have dropped him dead. "Why!?"

He looked down. "Well…I'm sure this is only a onetime thing and it's my first blowjob so I want to be able to remember it. And have something for myself later. I won't show it to anyone because I know you'll kill me."

She sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this…I must have drank too much wine or something."

His face lit up like a firework. He couldn't believe she was agreeing to this. This was the greatest night of his life so far.

"Thanks Weiss!"

* * *

Weiss waited for him to pull out his scroll and start recording before she dropped to her knees while he sat up on the bed.

This position felt so weird and embarrassing. Feeling her face heat up as her heart raced as she started to unzip his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.

His cock now exposed in all its glory seemed hard already. Slowly she started to rub it with her hand while her other hand grabbed his balls. She had never done this before, but it all felt so natural.

Hesitantly, she started to lick the tip and then all the way down his dick before she placed it into her mouth. She started to bob her head back and forth as she tried to take it all in her mouth. It felt like it was getting even harder and bigger.

Looking up at him she never felt so embarrassed in her entire life. Part of her was starting to feel strange and she wondered if she was getting turned on.

She was getting wetter and wetter just from sucking on it.

* * *

The amount of pleasure Jaune felt was unlike anything he had felt before. No amount of chocolate bars could even come close to this.

She looked so hot on her knees sucking him off like this. She was so perfect and it was driving him crazy. He could have only dreamed of having Weiss do this for him when they first met but now it was happening. Dreams can come true.

"Weiss can you lift your skirt up too? I want to see your panties."

She has such nice legs and she looked so good in those silver heels too. He felt like he would reach his limit at any moment now.

She lifted up her skirt with one hand and exposed her white laced panties to him before she paused. "Arc I will torture you for weeks before I kill you if you ever show this to anyone you!" She warned.

He expected no less and understood. "Of course. This stays between us."

She started blowing him again. His hand pushed her in deeper as she deep throated him. Her head went back and forth more quickly as she tried to gobble up his dick. The way her tongue tease it made him want to cum.

He pulled it out of her mouth before cumming all over her face.

He leaned back. "Oh man…Weiss that was amazing."

She looked at him as she licked some of it off. "Jaune…I feel like such a slut now."

He was so happy he recorded this once in a lifetime moment of Weiss and himself.

* * *

Blake looked up from her book suddenly to notice something was missing. She looked around the room analyzing everything.

Yang and Ruby were just drinking together, but Yang didn't look to happy. Ren and Nora were cuddling by one of the beds. Jaune wasn't here…

It hit her light a train.

Weiss! Weiss was still talking to Jaune supposedly. Glancing at her scroll she noticed it had been an hour since she left. Ether they were having one heck of a talk or she had gone to bed. Blake figured Weiss would have said good night to everyone first so it was probably the first option.

She felt her ears twitch suddenly. Along with this strange feeling she could sense something abnormal was going on. It wasn't anything so dangerous to speak, but just something… strange.

Her curiosity was flaring up like crazy. Like an itch she couldn't scratch she had to get to the bottom of this!

She got up and without a word left the room and made the short journey to JNPR's room. Before she could even knock she heard it from the other side of the door.

" _Ah! Jaune! You're so rough. Be gentler okay? Ah! Yes! Feels so fucking good!"_

"Yep. That's a thing…" Blake commented as she slowly backed away. Her cat ears picking up on every sound being made. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

"Never thought Weiss would actually hook up with Jaune of all people."

She hurriedly made her way back to her room while still trying to process her new-found discovery.

* * *

Weiss bolted awake as she leaned up and looked around. It took a second for her memories to return.

Next to her Jaune laid asleep like a baby just as naked as she was. The sun shined in through the window and birds could be heard chirping nearby.

She felt panic start to hit her as she thought of an excuse to tell the other for not coming back last night. There was nothing she could possibly say that would be believable. She went out proclaiming she would bring Jaune back and instead didn't come back herself.

She was screwed. The jig was up!

She looked over at her sleeping blonde companion.

"You blonde dolt!"

She picked up her pillow and whacked him in the face with it.

* * *

Yang awoke softly from her dreamless slumber. She had been tossing and turning all night but managed to get a few hours of sleep in.

Blake had left for a moment and soon came back looking like she had seen a ghost. Except she was blushing slightly.

Weiss had left to go get Jaune much like she herself had but the difference was Weiss hadn't returned that night.

Yang felt a very sour taste in her mouth.

 **AN: Let me know if it was an abomination, or if it was decent? Thanks! Hope you have a good one. Also, no this isn't intended as some 'NTR' fic. Not even close.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow I did not expect to get the amount of follows and positive reviews that I got. Holy crap!**

 **So to address some things future lemons will be longer and more built up first. That first part with Weiss was meant to be quick and sort of in the background, but future things will be more flushed out.**

 **Also, someone mentioned how they should really be in their 4th year of Beacon if anything and to that I agree. When I said second year I meant it was their second actual year there since, well... The first year ended abruptly so to speak.** **When it came to defeating Salam? I never said it was just them. They had help but you'll see more into that at some later point in the story.**

 **Beta:DragonManMax**

 **Chapter 2**

Jaune walked the halls of Beacon feeling rather weird. His morning started out great, but then took a strange turn. It started out with Weiss beating the shit out of him with a pillow. It took a good few minutes for her to calm down and convince her this was reality and some sort of dream.

After the two agreed to never mention the incident again and he agreed to be present for anything and everything they had planned as a group.

He was hoping there would be some more time to come up with an excuse as to why she hadn't come back last night or him for that matter. Since right when they were about to leave the dorm they came face to face with the rest of the group.

Realizing Weiss hadn't come back that night Ruby was attempting to look for her and the first place she wanted to check was his room naturally. Blake was attempting to keep her from barging in while Yang seemed rather passive.

Ron and Nora, who had just gotten back from their mini vacation in Vale were confused to find most of team RWBY standing beside their door while Weiss was with Jaune on the inside.

Thankfully Weiss simply made the excuse that she had fallen asleep on Pyrrha's old bed and that nothing had happened between them other than a long talk. Naturally it was taken with mixed results.

Ren and Ruby accepted it easily enough, despite teasing from Nora. Blake raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything while Yang rolled her eyes.

Needless to say, suspicion was in the air, but they couldn't technically prove anything as far as he knew. As long as they didn't look at the video in his scroll anyway…

Breakfast was silent and awkward and so after he was done eating, he went to go to the library in hopes of a better atmosphere.

The library itself was far bigger than it had been. It seemed headmistress Glynda saw fit to increase its size and the types of books offered here.

"Blake must be thrilled."

"Oh, so you're after my partner next?"

He whirled around surprised.

"Yang?"

"The one and only." The blonde grinned. "I know you were trying to escape, but I need to know something from you _buddy_."

Oh boy he was in for it now.

"This is about me and Weiss, isn't it?" He sighed. He really should have known better then to think nothing would come from last night. Especially in a group as tight knitted as theirs.

"Yep." His fellow blonde leaned in close. "So, what's the deal? Am I just not good enough for you or something?"

Frowning at her accusation he pushed himself back from her. "No Yang. You're a bombshell. It has nothing to do with how you look."

She leaned back with him as the two stood against the wall near the entrance of the library.

"So, what is it then? Why sleep with her and not me?"

That was a question he never expected to hear in his life time.

"Well, because part of me still has feelings for Weiss. However, we aren't dating, and it was a onetime thing, but I'm okay with that. I'm just happy I got my first time with someone I'm in love with." He smiled.

He was surprised when she didn't try to peer deeper into it.

"Well, I can't fault that…" She sighed. Her expression softened and that hard look she had was gone. "Honestly, that's better than my first time. Sorry to bother you about it since I know it really isn't my business what you two do alone. A selfish part of me just wanted to know that's all."

"Well, what was your first time like?" Now that she had mentioned it he was really curious.

She looked around to see if anyone was around before turning back to him. Thankfully the area around them was vacant along with their whispered voices.

"Not the best and more typical when you might have thought…" Her eyes fell to the floor. "It was almost the same through the later years of my time at Signal. Guys would act sweet and weasel their way into my life one way or another. Sometimes even through Ruby. They would ask me out and after a few dates I'd fuck them. Sometimes I'd sneak them in late at night or go to their place. Hell, one time I even did it in an empty classroom…"

He could see the shame on her face as her voice trembled a bit.

"But afterwards I'd never see them again. They would avoid me and usually brag to their friends that they banged me. I tried to never let it get to me, but it was hard sometimes. I just wanted a normal boyfriend. Someone who gave a damn about me after having my body. I suppose being the hottest girl at Signal wasn't as glamorous as people would think." She looked back up at him as if to read his expression.

"Yang…"

She shook her head. "I bet you must think I was some slut huh? Perhaps I was but I was just hoping they would stick around. I kept falling for the same tricks and lies over and over again and it was frustrating. I might flirt a lot, but I gave up on finding someone for a bit when I started at Beacon."

He frowned. "Well, I don't think you're a slut Yang." Even if the classroom part was really kinky. "You didn't deserve that kind of treatment. You're a great girl." He meant every word. It really pissed him off that people could treat her like that when they were lucky enough to get a date with someone like her. Having your trust trampled on time after time? He couldn't even imagine that.

She smiled. "Thank you Jaune. I know now that there are better guys out there. Ones like you and Ren who I know would never treat a girl like that."

"Of course. You'll find someone worthy of you. I know it."

She shrugged as she turned to leave. "I already have but I guess he still like someone else. It's a shame the girl he likes is too stupid to not to see it as well." She gave him a wave with her synthetic arm. "Later lover boy."

He wasn't sure what else to say since he really didn't want to see her go like that. She had just opened up to him on something really sensitive and he was still trying to process it. He always thought of Yang as a headstrong party girl who could have anyone she wanted, but it seemed her love life had been far more complicated and heartbreaking than he first thought. She certainly hadn't show it when they first met that's for sure.

"Hey Yang wait. Do you want to go hang out or something?"

She turned to face him with an amused look. "Jaune I wasn't trying to pressure you into going out with me."

He felt himself get a bit flustered, but shook it off. "No, nothing like that. It's normal for friends to hang out, right? So, let's hang out. I mean we are friends, right?"

"That's such a dumb question." She punched his shoulder softly with her real hand. "What did you have in mind?"

He thought for a moment. "Want to go into town?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really feel like leaving the school. I was thinking of getting some combat practice in. That's all you've been doing anyway so why not join me? I want to see how much better you've gotten." She grinned.

"Alright. I suppose it couldn't hurt."

* * *

Ruby sat in her room reading a comic book but paid little attention to it. Her mind was stuck in this morning. She was glad Jaune and Weiss could talk last night but something seemed a bit off. If she was tired why didn't she just come back into their room? It wasn't normal for Jaune and Weiss to have a sleepover, and yet it seemed like they did.

There had to be something more to it and her gut told her she was right. However, the more she thought about it the more she felt her heart sink.

"Could they really have done it?"

"They did."

Ruby looked up, a bit startled to see Blake had walked in.

"Blake? How do you know?"

The cat faunus shrugged. "Well, I don't know why, but when I went to go check up on them, I could hear them going at it. My stupid enhanced hearing and all." She frowned with a slight blush.

"I see…That doesn't seem like Weiss at all." Ruby sighed as she buried her face into her knees.

"I know what you mean but it's a good thing. Didn't you notice how Weiss seemed to be in a better mood then normal? The same with Jaune. They both no doubt were feeling _relieved_." Blake smirked. "It's a nice change a pace."

Ruby didn't agree.

"I guess…Just the thought of my best friend getting it on with my partner feels a bit weird."

Blake sat next to her on the bed. "Oh right…Do you like him?"

Ruby blushed and shrugged. "I don't know…I'm still not very good with this stuff. I just never really thought of Jaune getting with anyone like that and now that he did it really bugs me, but I don't know why."

"Ruby that's called jealousy I'm pretty sure."

"Then what should I do?" The reaper complained as she stood up.

"Well, talk to them about it. Although I'd recommend asking Jaune. It's not like they said they were dating and they probably wouldn't be keeping this such a secret if they were."

Ruby nodded. "Okay. I'll go talk to Jaune. Thanks Blake."

"Anytime Ruby." Blake responded as she got up and jumped onto her bed. No doubt time for one of her cat naps.

Ruby left their dorm and went straight to JNPR's room. She cringed internally as she remembered the P was no longer there. It made coming back here bittersweet.

She knocked and after a minute of no response she tried the door and went inside.

She was surprised that even with Nora their room was far cleaner than hers. Glancing at Jaune's bed, she blushed a bit thinking about what may have happened on top of it.

Jaune's scroll was also sitting on top of his pillow. She might as well return it to him when she went to go talk with him.

Jumping on to his bed she reached for his scroll and grabbed it carefully before flipping it over and noticed a notification on the screen.

' _One new video saved.'_

"Video?"

She knew she was being nosy, but she tapped the video tab anyway.

The video didn't have a thumbnail but instead had a camera icon on it.

' _My first time…'_

Ruby's eyes widened as realization hit her like a train. "Did he really record that!?"

Blushing heavily her heart was racing a million miles an hour and she felt a strange sensation taking over her. She glanced around before shutting the door.

"One look couldn't hurt, right? I'm just… Curious. Yeah, curious… That's all…"

Her thumb hit the play button.

* * *

Blake shot out of bed like a firecracker lifting into the sky. Her senses were tingling all over as she felt another great disturbance in the force.

"Ruby!" She knew it had something to do with her leader. If it was just like what happened last night, then this wasn't good. Yang would kill Jaune for sure if he and Ruby were already going at it.

"Seriously Ruby I said talk to Jaune not get on your knees for him."

Her ears twitched as she walked into the direction of the disturbance. No surprise it was Jaune's room yet again.

" _Weiss suck on it just like that."_

"You have got be kidding me!? Are they at it again already?" Blake muttered. She didn't even care. She was going to walk in on them and that would teach them to be more careful. Even if it would potentially scar her for life. It was the sacrifices she was willing to make for her friends.

She turned the door knob and walked in. Her jaw hit the ground soon after.

She had expected to see Weiss sucking off Jaune. What she didn't expect was Ruby rubbing herself out to a video that was playing on Jaune's scroll.

Ruby looked up horrified. "This isn't what it looks like! I swear!" She covered herself with a blanket and quickly paused the video. "I was just curious… Yeah, curious!"

"My God Ruby! You didn't even bother to lock the door!? What the hell are you thinking? What are you even watching?" Blake asked with her eyes closed as she attempted to remove the image from her mind.

"W-Well, I was just curious about the video Jaune had and I started to watch it… Then I started to get hot and bothered so…" The red reaper trailed off blushing madly.

"That doesn't mean rub one off on Jaune's bed! Especially to our friend's private moments." Jaune was definitely going to have to wash his sheets now. Honestly, why would Jaune even record that? It's a miracle Weiss even let him. If Nora had found out there was little doubt the video would be uploaded to the internet.

The reaper blushing madly started to hide her face in the sheets. "I know, I know! Please don't tell anyone…"

"Of course, I'm not going to tell anyone but get yourself decent already!" Blake yelled before slamming the door shut.

Blake leaned against the door and closed her eyes. "What happened to the good ole innocent Ruby?" She was pretty sure Yang and Qrow would have a heart attack if they saw what she saw.

* * *

Jaune rubbed his back as after falling flat on his ass in Beacons new training room. It looked similar to the old one, but the technology was updated and even had virtual simulators. The sparring match was clearly over, and Yang had won. She had barely broken a sweat ether while he was almost covered in it.

"If I didn't know better Yang I would think you were trying to kill me."

The long haired blonde grinned. "Well, maybe I was venting some frustration."

"I thought you weren't angry with me?" He replied while attempting to stand up. Yang took his hand and helped him.

"Well, I lied. You turned me down and then slept with my teammate on the same night. How am I supposed to feel?" The busty blonde countered.

"Well, I'm not going to apologize. I didn't do anything wrong. You know my reasons."

Yang shrugged. "Yeah, I know. I just needed a way to vent and what better way than getting you to spar with me, so I could beat the shit out of you?"

"Well, I'll keep that in mind next time you ask me to train with you." He opened a bottle of water and started to drink.

"I'm not used to being the one rejected Jaune. A dork like you had a once in a lifetime chance and you blew it." She jabbed.

He grinned. "That's not what Weiss said last night."

Yang pushed him back but playfully. "Oh, go to Hell. Perhaps I'll just see if Weiss swings both ways and I'll steal her from you. You won't be so smug then when she's moaning my name and you're stuck alone for the night. Don't worry though I'll make sure it's loud enough for you to hear."

He rolled his eyes. "Well Weiss already said it was a one time thing. Whatever happens, happens. If you two make a good couple, then so be it."

She opened her own bottle of water. "I thought you said you still like her?"

He shrugged. "I do. However, I moved on. I accept the fact she doesn't feel the same about me and I'm not going to bug her about it. Not anymore."

Yang just watched him as he threw the now empty bottle of water in the recycling bin.

"Aren't you ever going to look for someone different? There are other girls out there Jaune. I'm sure someone would be happy to be with you."

He shrugged. "Perhaps someday, but not now. My first crush rejected me multiple times. My second one got herself killed while playing hero. I don't have the best track record Yang. I have too much on my mind anyway to deal with heartbreak and girlfriend drama. I'm just not boyfriend material."

"That's not true and we both know it. You just got to put yourself out there and ask around. I bet someone willing to go out with you is a lot closer than you think." She smiled.

"Perhaps, but we will never know, now will we?" He picked up his sword and shield. "Once we graduate here at the end of the year I'm probably going to leave. I might go back to Mistral or check out Vauco and do some solo jobs. I could use the experience. Until then it doesn't really matter."

She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You're just going to leave?" She frowned. Her eyes turned a dark shade of red.

"Does it matter? Ren and Nora don't really need me around. They are probably going to settle down in Mistral anyway. As for you all? Team RWBY is back and better than ever. You guys are probably going on missions yourselves."

"Well then you can come with us." She stated crossing her arms.

"Sure…Because hitching on with another team just sounds like so much fun."

"What? Ruby would love it. Do you even know how much you mean to her Jaune? You think if you just left on your own she wouldn't come looking for you? She would search every corner of the globe if she had to."

Jaune sighed. "It's not that. I know she would and she means the world to me too. I just thought it would be nice to explore the world I helped save on my own. To figure out what I really want to do as a huntsman. You know…Self-discovery and all that crap?"

Yang walked over and gripped his shoulder with her organic hand. "Then I'm coming with you."

"What? Why? And it wouldn't really be self-discovery if I did it with someone would it?"

"Because I don't like the idea of you going off on your own. It's still a dangerous place and everyone should have someone watching their back." She explained as her grip, stood firm despite his weak attempt to break free.

"Yang it's fine. I'm not going to make you leave your team."

"And you're not. I'm choosing to do this. Whether it's with me and my team or just the two of us you're stuck with me ether way Jaune." She grinned.

He succeeded in shaking her off this time. "Whatever I don't feeling arguing about this. Good match Yang. I'll catch you later." He turned to leave without another word.

* * *

"Yeah, good match."

Yang watched him go without another word.

Part of her wanted to grab him again. To make him understand that leaving wasn't something she was going to let go on. She had fought so hard to keep those left alive, together and she wasn't going to let this idiot go off on his own.

The thought of him getting killed by some Grimm seemed all too likely to her and it wasn't just his safety she was worried about.

"That stupid idiot."

She took her jacket off and headed to the showers. She wasn't sure when it happened, but somewhere along their long journey her fellow blonde really grew on her and she wasn't willing to part with his company.

He helped look after Ruby and even save her uncle's life. After losing two mothers that wasn't something she took lightly.

"Perhaps the NTR joke about Weiss went too far." She muttered as she undressed in the girl's locker room. Leaving her robotic arm with her clothes she stepped into the shower and let the warm water over take her.

Still, she couldn't' deny that a part of her really want to dominate him. To see him beg for it as she made out with Weiss or Blake. It excited her in such a strange way.

She wouldn't actually date her female friends, but she was willing to get a little crazy with them for a night if it involved a guy she liked.

Somehow, she doubted Weiss or Blake would agree, but whatever.

She would make Jaune understand how lucky he was one way or another.

* * *

Ruby sat on the rooftop looking at the clear blue sky. It was a nice change of pace compared to the inside of the school and the peace and quiet helped too. Even she enjoyed silence every now and then.

Of course, certain events kept her mind far from ease. She couldn't even begin to describe how embarrassed she was about what she had done and the fact that Blake had caught her.

It was the first time she ever played with herself in a sexual fashion and it still made her feel a bit weird.

Her face started to get red.

"His katana was a lot bigger than I thought it would be…Plus I never thought Weiss could make a facial expression like that…"

The reaper contemplated that video even now, despite how embarrassing it all was. It also made her feel strange. Seeing two of her closest friends doing such things… She almost felt jealous.

Even weirder she was jealous for two different reasons. Was it bad she wanted to be the one kissing and making out with Weiss instead of Jaune? Was it bad she wanted Jaune to be sticking his katana into her instead of Weiss?

She had never felt so awkward or confused and it wasn't like she could talk to anyone about this. Just thinking about Jaune's cock or Weiss soft lips made her super horny and it felt like she could hardly contain herself.

Her heart was starting to beat faster as she remembered more of it. How Weiss had started to beg for Jaune. How she went from a cold strict girl to a submissive cock sucker just begging for his white stuff to go onto her face.

' _Jaune was right. Weiss does look good on her knees.'_

The worst and possibly the most frustrating part was she doubted she could have either of them.

Weiss had no interest in her and Jaune only seemed to have eyes for Weiss still it seemed. Ruby knew she needed to figure out something or this was going to eat away at her and drive her crazy.

She needed satisfaction dammit!

There just had to be a way to get Jaune to spend the night with her. If she could convince Jaune then perhaps he could convince Weiss! She could have both even for just one night and get all these silly thoughts from her head once and for all!

A cold smile formed on her lips as an idea began to take shape.

"Hmm…That could work…I hope."

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:I'm sorry it's been so long. Anyway a longer chapter than normal. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Beta:DragonManMax**

 **Chapter 3**

"Blake…Jaune and Weiss are sinning again."

The cat ninja rolled her eyes with a groan. "I know Yang! I can hear them… It sucks having two separate pairs of ears. One set of which, is incredibly sensitive."

Yang grinned and turned to see the mild blush on her partner's face. "Oh? You don't like what you hear? Not learning anything? Study session my ass."

"Why would I like hearing them going at it? And why do they have to use our dorm? I have all my books in there, and I was hoping to finish my book." Blake groaned as she attempted to cover her ears.

The busty blonde however placed her ear onto the door. "Yep…He is really giving it to Weiss hard. So much for being little miss perfect."

Blake shook her head more. "Geez… Is he really that good?" She bit her lip and tried not to think about what she just asked. "Anyway, let's go get our costumes and hope those two are done by the time we have our Halloween party tonight."

"Yes, Blake he is that good otherwise he wouldn't have been able to seduce Weiss twice now. I'm surprised you know about the first time though. Also, I took the liberty of ordering your costume for you." The blonde grinned.

"It's these stupid ears! I can hear it all." The ninja frowned. "And if it's what I think it is I'm not wearing _that._ "

"Oh yes you are! It's going to look super sexy on you." The busy brawler slapped the other girl's ass. "It's going to show off _this_ part of you really well. How could I not get it for you?"

"Yang!" The raven-haired girl yelped. "You're such a pervert!"

"How could I not be when it comes to sexy girls like you? Or handsome guys?" She grinned.

Blake face palmed and shook her head. "And what will you be wearing?"

"Something sexy as well. But don't worry, Blake you're the one who is going to stand out tonight. It wouldn't be fair for me to order your costume and then upstage you now would it?"

"Are you serious!?"

"Absolutely."

"I need new friends…" Blake sighed as she felt like crying on the inside.

"Nope. We are all you need." Yang smiled and hugged her.

"I should have gone back to Mistral with Sun and Ilia to help more with the new White Fang."

"Very funny Blake. Now we need to get Ruby's cake too while we are out. Think she wants chocolate this year." The blonde smiled as she pulled her partner along. All while Blake contemplated chewing her arm off to escape.

* * *

Weiss frowned as she started to clean herself up. "Did you really have to be so rough?"

Jaune smiled as he got dressed. "Not really. However, I know you like it more when I am rough. The princess just loves getting dominated by the knight."

She sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. I only did this again because this time I'm paying you back for saving my life those years ago. This was _totally_ the last time…"

"If you say so. Either way you don't have to thank me for saving your life. I'd rather not lose anyone else important to me." He replied, sitting back down on the bed. "It felt really good though… Doing it again. After the first time I craved it from you even more."

"I suppose it wasn't the worst thing ever…" She would never admit she felt a strange ache in a certain part of her body all day today. Naturally, she wanted it inside of her again. It made her feel complete. Without it, she didn't feel whole. "I just hope I'm not becoming an addict. Seriously, this had to have been the last time…"

"You worry too much. I don't think doing it twice makes you an addict Weiss."

She felt him wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck. A soft moan left her lips as he bit down slightly. "Stop…I don't want any marks."

"Don't worry, I won't leave any." He continued. His hand reached down and rubbed her sensitive area.

"Geez, you pervert. We just did it and now you want more already?" She complained but didn't fight his hand away.

"Maybe? I can't help how good you feel Weiss. Why wouldn't I want more?" He continued kissing down her neck. She leaned back into him and allowed her bare back to rub against his chest.

"Jaune…I love your kisses…Ahhh…But we have to stop. Our Halloween party is going to start soon. I still have to shower and get dressed into my costume."

"You say that, but you still don't want to do it anymore after this?" He stopped and leaned away from her. "I almost forgot about the party. I'll have to get changed too."

"Well, things might get bad if we do it too much. Or at least weird. I merely did it these two times to make you more social again and as thanks for saving me. Nothing more." She stated as she got off the bed. "I'm heading into the shower so go back to your dorm. I'll see you later."

"Alright, fine. See you soon Weiss." He smiled and left the room.

She watched him go before entering the bathroom. The hot water felt good despite how warm she was already and after washing up she got changed. Her friends would be back soon, and she couldn't help but smile. She normally didn't care much for Halloween, but the thought of relaxing with her friends and drinking sounded so refreshing.

* * *

The lights in the dorm were off and only a few small but bright Halloween lights were scattered around the room, so they could see. They were in the shapes of ghosts and pumpkins. They were more like nightlights really.

Ruby sat on her bed dressed in a jet-black cloak. Similar to what she normally had on but this time without the red. She also had skeleton clothing on underneath as she decided to be the grim reaper this year.

Nora sat on Ren's lap on the floor, leaning against the wall. Ren was dressed as The Prankster and Nora was Marley Quinn. They had chosen the evil couple from Owlman.

Weiss was on her bed dressed in a short blue skirt with a matching blue top. A small wizard hat sat on her head along with a fake wand in her hand.

Yang sat on the floor under Ruby's bed. She wore little but shredded white clothing. She also had pale makeup on since she felt like being some strange mix of a ghost and zombie.

Jaune's custom was probably the closest thing to being scary. He wore a furry werewolf outfit with the mask left off to the side of the chair on which he sat on.

Blake's however, was by far the most revealing thanks to a certain blonde girl. She wore short leather shorts with a cat tail sticking out from behind. Large fake cat paws covered her hands. She did have her normal black crop top on and she naturally already had cat ears on top of her head.

"Damn! Kitty looks good!"

"Shut up Nora! I'm only wearing this because Yang made me."

"Aww come on Blake." The blonde in question smiled. "You look so hot in that how could I not make you wear that?"

Blake scoffed and tried to cover herself better with her bare arms, but had little success. "Yes, it is! I'm already a cat faunus in real life so why do I have to be a cat girl on Halloween?"

It also didn't help that one of the mini lights aimed directly at her, as if to illuminate her for all to see.

"Yes, you do Blake. It's your look, own it!" Yang grinned.

A piece of candy landed on Blake's lap. She looked up and noticed the orange haired girl grinning as well.

"Strip! I'll give you more."

"Nora…" Ren sighed. "Sorry about her Blake." It wasn't like he could do much about her anyway.

"I'm not stripping! Also, why is this stupid ghost light flashing at me? I'm not a stripper!"

"Alright guys, let's leave Blake alone. We are here to have fun, not make Blake miserable." Jaune defended.

"Typical white knight Jaune running our fun." The female blonde complained. She then threw a piece of candy at him and then Weiss. "Say Weiss how is he anyway?"

"I beg your pardon?" Weiss raised an eyebrow as she took the candy and threw it on the bed next to Ruby. The reaper snatched it and ate it quickly.

"Come on Weiss. We all know you and Jaune have been hooking up. Blake can hear it from outside the door thanks to her cat ears."

"Please don't bring me into this…" Said the cat girl in question.

Weiss and Jaune both tensed and looked away. Weiss in particular fumbled around thinking of what to say. "I don't know what you're on about. Me and Jaune have just been studying and talking…That's all!"

Jaune glared at Yang, who in turn stuck out her tongue.

"Fine, whatever you say Weiss. I suppose if you won't tell me how good he is, I'll just find out for myself." The blonde zombie shrugged.

Weiss gasped, but crossed her arms and looked away. "Do whatever you want… It's not like it bothers me or anything… I'm sure you two golden haired idiots would be perfect for one another."

Jaune in an attempt to change topics picked up a small piece of candy and threw it against the door before it bounced off and landed in the small basket.

"Seriously? That basket was all the way across the room. There's no way you should have landed it like that." Blake raised an eyebrow.

Ruby, who decided to start eating her cake early looked up. "I mean it's not _that_ far…"

Jaune shrugged. "It was a fluke. I get Blake's point. You all have known me long enough to known I'm terrible when it comes to aim and coordination like that."

"It's true. I have yet to meet anyone clumsier then you." Weiss smiled.

"Gee, thanks for agreeing with me Weiss. Always happy to have your support." The blond sighed, picking up another piece of candy and eating it this time.

"I bet you couldn't do it again." Yang smiled.

"Oh? What are the details of this bet?" The blond werewolf challenged.

"You lose, then you simply owe me a small favor. Nothing big or bad."

"Okay…And if I win?"

"Someone has to sit on your lap!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby!? You can't be serious. I expected this behavior from Yang or Nora but not you." Weiss snapped.

"It has to be Blake!" Nora shouted.

"Why me!? I don't want any part of your shenanigans."

"Because you're the one questioned Jaune about throwing the candy in the first place. Also, because you're looking super-hot! Someone has to enjoy you, and since my Ren already has me, it can only be Jaune!"

"Nora! Stop harassing Blake." Ren reprimanded, but Nora promptly ignored him.

"Why does something sexual have to always happen when we make bets?" Jaune questioned.

"Because what else is there to bet on that's fun?"

"I mean it doesn't have to be Blake." Yang offered.

"Yeah, it could be someone else." Ruby smiled.

"It could be but Blakes the best choice. I mean besides my Ren, Jaune is the most introverted out of all of us on the guy side, and Blake's the most introverted on the girl side. Don't you think they would be such a cute couple!? Since Sun's in Mistral I think Jaune would be the best guy for her." Nora responded stubbornly.

"This is so stupid…" Blake sighed.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure about this." Jaune groaned.

"Come on Jaune! Just throw the candy. What's the worst that can happen? I'm trying to help you out here since Weiss is still being a snow queen."

"I am not!"

"This is so stupid…"

"Fine! Everyone just shut up. I'll throw the stupid piece of candy. It's not like I'll make it anyway." The blonde werewolf caved.

He took a piece of rock candy and chucked it at the door. It hit the door with a loud thud before bouncing off and hitting the edge of a desk and then landing in the basket.

"You have got to be shitting me!"

"Jaune should play basketball…"

"Are you serious!? How!?"

"Wow…Was not expecting that."

Jaune was just as shocked as everyone else. Normally such a simple task like that would have been a challenge for someone like him, but not as of late it seemed. Perhaps all that late-night training was worth something after all…

Obviously, all this was so he could win a strange but simple bet and get semi sexual favors from his female friends. Pyrrha would be so proud of him if she could see him now. Honestly, what a true leader, he had grown into. The very _definition_ of a huntsmen.

"Blake don't worry. I only threw the candy because I wanted to prove I could do it. I'm not going to ask you to sit on my lap."

Blake frowned and hopped off the bed she was sitting on. "No…I have to. I'm bound by my word. Just don't get any funny ideas." The kitty warned.

"If you say so…"

Blake opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. "I need alcohol for this crap."

She walked over to the blonde werewolf before turning around right front of him to open her beer and took a large sip. Enjoying the drink, she hoped it would dull her to the bullshit of her friends. Really, she loved them, but sometimes drinking helped her love them just a _bit_ more.

Jaune however blushed madly as Blake's perfect ass was just inches from his face, given the fact he was sitting down, and she was standing up. Nora had turned the lights back on so everything was visible. It was a true sight to behold as her black incredibly short shorts _hugged_ her behind so well.

She was really a true work of art of close. She was tall and skinny but not too skinny. She had a certain right amount go thickness to her that just drove most guys wild. It all made sense why she and Yang always got so many looks when they went out.

' _This is your one chance. Slap. That. Ass.'_

The blonde fought back such treacherous thoughts that would not doubt cost him his life should he act upon them.

' _Would it really be such a bad way to go? People die from terrible deaths all the time. Being torn apart by Grimm. Being shot by criminals. Stabbed in the back by con men. Blake's ass would be the best reason you could ever hope for!'_

He couldn't deny that. Sure, she would rip him to pieces right afterward, but at least he got to touch paradise before he went right? He shook it off again, hoping his internal struggle wasn't visible.

His struggle ended when he felt something soft sit on him. He noticed she had finally sat down on his lap before crossing her legs. Beer still in hand, but its contents being depleted at an incredible rate.

It was sad really. The way his body reacted. So much excitement from just having a girl sitting on your lap. But this wasn't some ordinary girl! It was Blake Belladonna. One of the top six in all of Vale! Well top four now that Neo and Cinder had disappeared. Horrible people those two, but he couldn't deny their looks.

Of course, just thinking about Cinder made him angry. He quickly pushed those thoughts away and focused on the sexy kitty in front him.

* * *

So, Ruby's plan hadn't gone the way she had hoped. _She_ was supposed to be the one on Jaune's lap not Blake. It was supposed to be her foolproof way to have an excuse to get closer to him. She couldn't figure out for all that was holy, why Nora wanted it to be Blake of all people.

It was just so dumb!

Instead, she sat on her bed eating down the cake her sister and Blake had so graciously had gotten for her. She didn't even care at this point if she got a stomach ache. They hadn't even sung happy birthday to her yet!

Worst birthday ever!

* * *

Okay, perhaps things hadn't gone the way Yang had hoped. The only reason she had gone with Ruby's out of character plan was, so _she_ could be the one on Jaune's lap right now. Obviously, that should be _her_ spot and not her good for nothing partners.

She and Jaune would make a much cuter, and fun couple then him and Blake. Fuck Nora and her bullshit about Jaune and Blake being introverts. That was only true for Blake. Jaune on the other hand was coming out of his shell very nicely these past few years.

The thought of her going up to the other blond and pushing the black-haired cat off of him and sitting down in her placed did cross her mind. It was rather tempting too, despite the strange looks she would get.

Instead she simply sat in her spot and attempted to drink away her anger and jealousy.

* * *

Blake tried not to let _it_ get to her. However, she could feel _it_ as clear as day, even through that heavy werewolf costume. _It_ pushed up against her shorts in the perfect spot.

' _Is it really that big? Is he really that hard from this?'_

That couldn't be possible could it? It felt like she was sitting on one of her very hidden, but very big dildos. The way it would occasionally rub against her sweet spot if she shifted the right way made her body start to heat up. She wondered how Jaune must be feeling right now wearing that heavy werewolf costume. He must be really _hot_ underneath too.

A small flash caught her eyes.

"Nora!? You better not be doing what I think you're doing." Blake frowned.

"Oh relax! I'm just recording this. I'm only going to send this to Jaune's scroll." The orange haired girl smiled.

Her mind quickly thought back to what had happened with Weiss's video and Ruby. Her cheeks were turning even redder. "Don't you dare!"

"Aw! Come on Blake! I totally won't leak this super hot dorm party to Pron Hub or anything."

Her eyes widened. The thought of her parents somehow coming across this or even Sun back in Mistral embarrassed her to no end. "You better not! If you do I will kill you!"

"Is recording really necessary?" The blond offered moving in his chair slightly.

His _thing_ rubbed against her with each movement. It caused an ever so soft moan to escape her lips.

"Yep! Besides, this way if Blake ever leaves us again we have proper material to punish her with." Nora grinned.

Blake wanted to protest, but she didn't. She was scared she might moan again and the others would notice. They would never let that down.

"That seems a bit much…" The blond defended.

"You won't be complaining when I send this to you. You have no idea how hot this looks from my point of view."

"Nora, I don't really think this is necessary." Her boyfriend sighed.

"Yes, it is. Come on guys! We are having an awesome Halloween party!" Nora smirked. "I want to make one of those crazy ones you see on PronHub. We could get ten thousand lien if we win!"

"That's the real reason you wanted us to have a party isn't it?" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Yes! Look, I'll even get us started." The orange haired girl set her scroll against the wall, so it faced them all before whipping her shirt off. Her pink bra quickly followed, allowing her D sized breasts to be exposed to all in the room.

The whole room froze. It looked like everyone's eyes was going to pop out of their heads.

"T-Those are some tits…" Yang stuttered opened jawed.

"I could buy a lot of cookies for ten thousand lien…" Ruby mumbled despite her eyes never leaving the orange haired girls rack.

Ren along with Weiss, Blake and Jaune looked like their brains had completely stopped working.

"Oh, my Gods…Is this really happening right now?" Weiss frowned. "I'm friends with a bunch of degenerates! No wonder my father never wanted me to go here."

"Come on guys! Don't just stare. Let's have some fun!" Nora grinned before walking up to Blake. "You should be next kitty cat."

"Why me!?"

"Because you're hardly wearing anything anyway. You should just let your puppies to be free. It feels so much better this way!" The busty orange haired girl smiled. She jiggled her breasts to help prove her point.

"I mean, if Blake doesn't want to then I'll gladly do it. I could use the money for my motorcycle too." Yang pulled the top part of her costume over her head. With no bra to hold them, her breasts bounced down with a nice jiggle.

"Yang not you too!" Weiss whined.

* * *

Jaune wasn't sure his mind could handle the two large pairs of breasts so close to him. Not to mention with Blake sitting on his lap, he knew it was over for him. His body was reacting ever so natural and he was pretty sure he could kill Cinder with his dick alone.

"Nora please put your shirt back on." Ren sighed.

"Aw, come on Reny! Join in on the fun. Take your pants off!" Nora demanded excitedly.

"That's not going to happen."

"Aw. I know you're trying to be nice and not embarrassed Jaune with how much bigger your dick is but it's fine. The rest of us girls want to see!" She teased.

Nora was clearly not going to give up on this. Before Ren could protest further she was already on him. He was not match for the energetic girl and before everyone knew it Ren's pants and boxers were off.

"Not bad…" Yang smirked.

"Wow…" Blake blushed before quickly recovering. "Okay… This is getting too weird for me."

Weiss, however, started to snicker slightly. Her giggle soon turning into a full-on laugh before she composed herself. With all eyes now on her, she apologized. "I'm sorry… I'm honestly not normally into such profane things as you can tell, but it's just funny how wrong Nora's previous statement was. Even if she was just kidding around."

Jaune glanced at Weiss nervously. "Weiss…What are you doing?"

"Yes, please explain." Nora challenged.

Weiss smirked. "Don't get me wrong. Ren's cock is pretty good. But…It's _nothing_ compared to Jaune's."

"So, you admit to being with him!" Yang accused.

Weiss's cover finally broke. "Yes! I do. You were right Yang and his cock is _Godly_!"

Ruby, who was oddly silent just stared at Jaune with anticipation clear in her silver eyes.

Jaune felt the heat rush to his face as everyone looked at him. "Damn it Weiss! I didn't expect you of all people to drag me into this." Plus, with their cover blown like this it was going to be harder for them to do it in the future. Of course, Yang already knew, but now everyone did…

"Sorry Jaune, but I only settle for the best and I couldn't just let Nora's comment go unchallenged."

"Can I put my pants on now?" Ren asked.

"No!" Nora turned back the blond. "So now I'm curious. Blake get off Jaune. Let's see if Weiss's statement is true or not."

"Oh, damn it!" Both males in the room cursed.

Blake got off Jaune's lap and looked at him with a strange anticipation as well. Was she blushing as well? Normally guys would be all over this, but he didn't like the pressure of having to compete against his friend in a dick measuring contest!

Nora smirked. "I don't know Weiss. That seems like a pretty strong claim against my Reny here. You that confident?"

"Without a doubt." Weiss nodded.

"I'm curious too. Pants off Jaune!" Yang smirked.

"Let see as well! "Ruby chirped.

Jaune thought about making a rush for the door but Blake grabbed him with an innocent smile.

"That costume looks heavy and hot anyway. Let me help you." The ninja offered.

He figured there was no way he could escape them all anyway. It wasn't like it would really hurt to just show them _it_. Then this stupid debate could be done, and he could leave or do something that didn't involve this.

With a loud sigh he started to strip off his costume. Then he unzipped his pants and exposed his rock-hard dick.

The room went silent again. With all eyes on his cock he soon started to feel anxious. "Can I put my pants back on now? This is weird!"

Weiss smirked. "See I told you!"

"Now…That is a katana."

"Damn vomit boy…"

"So that's the monster I was sitting on!?"

"Can I please put my pants back on?" Ren asked more annoyed now.

"No! And…Holy crap fearless leader…I suppose Pyrrha really was right about those with huge aura counts."

"Well, this was fun, but time to get dressed now." Jaune smiled and started to pull his pants back up while his face was red as Ruby's cloak.

"Jaune…With a ding dong like that we could totally win that ten thousand lien!" Nora grabbed him. "Please leader!"

The naked blond tried not to stare at Nora's tits as they jiggled with every moment. He felt like such an asshole since she was with Ren. However, it wasn't like he told her to go topless. She did that all on her own.

"Jaune you have no idea how much fish I could buy with that!" Blake was partially drooling at the mouth.

He rolled his eyes. "Blake since when were you on board with this? You are the last person that would be okay with it besides Ren and Weiss."

"Yeah…But then I thought about the money and the fish…Please! I'll even sit on your lap again or whatever."

"Fine! I'll stay like this but if it gets cold I'm going to put my pants back on." He sighed.

"Or one of us could warm you up." Yang smiled. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. Jaune felt a heaven, he had never experienced before even with Weiss. He couldn't help but squeeze it.

"Yang!" Weiss grabbed Jaune's arm and removed it from her boob. " _That_ belongs to me. I just wanted to prove Nora wrong. He can put clothes back on now."

"Okay Weiss! You were right! Jaune's dick is bigger!" Nora conceded. "At least let us look at it. You said you two weren't dating anyway."

"Still!" Weiss frowned.

"Look, I'm just going to sit on my chair again. I'm done with this argument. I'm not going to stop being with Weiss even if we aren't _technically_ together." The blond finished as he sat down.

Weiss smiled but said no more.

"Well, I want to join in too!" Ruby hopped down from her bunk and started to strip. Keeping just her leggings and cloak on she blushed madly. "I'm excited I get to see _it_ in person…"

Nora smiled and kissed Ren. She wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks for putting up with all this Ren. I just want us all to have fun together. Both my boys got such big dicks. I can see why our team is clearly the best and why the legendary Pyrrha Nikos wanted to be on it."

Ren rolled his eyes. "It's fine I suppose. You're always such a hand full but I wouldn't have you any other way." He smiled and kissed her back.

Jaune blushed even more looking at a nearly naked Ruby. She had filled out very nicely over the past few years. She was curvy and had a decent bust. In fact, now that he thought about it that corset she wears did seem a lot tighter in the chest area. There were times when he wondered if her tits would just burst from it.

Ruby also seemed to blush more from his stare. However, she walked closer to him and her breathing seemed to become more intense.

"Ruby?"

"Jaune, can I tou-"

"Dibs!"

"Blake!?"

The ninja cat smiled to Ruby. "Sorry Ruby…But I haven't even seen faunus dick that big before. I'm not passing up on this." She then touched his cock softly and started to jerk it off with her hand. "Mmm. This is something else…No one in the White Fang could match this."

"That's so unfair!" Ruby pouted.

Jaune might have agreed if he wasn't caught in the bliss that is Blake Belladonna. Her hands were so soft and with the way they fondled his balls and jerked his dick he felt like was going to lose it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Weiss snapped.

Blake got down onto her knees. "I'm about to taste something great and help us win a ton of lien. I want that fish Weiss." She didn't even spare the white-haired girl a glance as she started to suck on Jaune's rock hard cock.

Weiss frowned and sat back down. "Jaune is in so much trouble after tonight…" She muttered with a blush.

Ruby sat next to her. "Blake sucks, doesn't she?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just make that pun and agree with you." Weiss huffed.

Ruby blinked a moment before realization hit her. "Woops! I didn't mean it like that! I meant…Eh, never mind."

Yang eye twitched. "Seriously Blake?!"

The cat girl spared her partner a glance. "Yep…It's that time again…I'm definitely in heat now." She returned her fix to Jaune and started to suck him off once more. Her tongue licking his tip while she bobbed her head up and down. "Mmm…I love how it tastes."

"Yeah! Get it girl!" Nora cheered with scroll in hand. No doubt zooming in on the _good_ parts.

Blake proceeded to flip Nora the bird with her free hand while continuing to suck.

"Ahh Blake…" The blond mumbled. She was sucking him so well. It was much more intense than his experiences with Weiss. Granted Weiss had never done it before until with him, but Blake seemed to be a master at it. Not to mention those beautiful amber eyes looking up at him.

She stopped sucking for a moment and smiled slightly. "You know Jaune if I would have known about this monster…I'd have offered to help you with your homework instead of chasing after Ruby for my book. You are way better than the book."

"Oh? You wouldn't ninja vanish, afterwards would you?" He smiled at the memory. He never did get that assignment done. Not that it mattered with Beacon getting wrecked and all.

She chuckled. "Nope." She then leaned back and slowly pulled off her black crop top. Her breasts bounced out nicely with a jiggle before resuming her work on his cock.

Yang walked up behind Jaune and pressed her boobs into his back. "You sure seem to be having a good night lover boy."

"Wow…" He couldn't deny how good Yang's love muffins felt against him. "Yep…I wish it was Halloween every night."

"I bet you do." She teased. Her soft hands reached down slid across his chest. "Is Blake making you feel good?"

"Yeah…Really good!"

Weiss grabbed another beer and started to throw it down. And then another…

"Wow Weiss…I never thought I'd see you drink so fast." Ruby muttered.

"I'm not even close to drunk enough for this." The white-haired mage grabbed another and opened it.

"Alright guys we need to take this to the next level. We aren't going to win that lien if no one's getting fucked!" Nora cheered.

Jaune grabbed Blake's head as he felt himself cum hard in Blake's mouth. "Fuck Blake! You sure know how to drain a guy…"

She smiled. "I still can't believe I'm doing this…But I don't want to stop now." She sat on his lap. His hands touched her breasts softly before he started to suck on them. Yang's tits could still be felt on his back.

"You know Jaune I'm going to get you one of these nights." The busty blonde sighed.

He frowned. "Yang…You know it's not like I don't want to sleep with you but…"

"I get it." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "You don't want to do anything weird because of Ruby right? You have sisters yourself, so it makes sense you might think that way."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm not going to give up. The fact I have to try so hard makes it more fun anyway. I'm not used to a challenge." She unwrapped her arms and stood up.

"You're welcome to try I suppose."

Yang walked past Blake and tapped her on the shoulder. "You better do a good job partner because this is the only chance I'm letting you get." She warned with a confident smirk.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Please. I may not put out as much as you, but I'm more than confident in my abilities to please a guy. Especially this dork right here." She smirked as Jaune continued to suck on her breasts.

She continued to grind on him in her black shorts as he started to kiss down her neck. His cock rubbed against her pussy as she grinded.

"Blake can I put it in?"

She smiled and got off his lap before turning around. "Slap it."

"Huh?"

"Jaune I could tell from the start of the party, you wanted to slap my ass. Go ahead." She offered to shake her ass slightly.

He did so. He spanked her, and it felt every bit as satisfying as he imagined… And more. He grabbed her cheeks before slowly pulling down her shorts to expose her black G-string. Naturally, he continued to spank her cheeks raw. Each time earning a soft moan from the girl.

"You love my ass don't you?" She smiled.

"I do!"

"You wouldn't be the first." She teased. She motioned for him to get up before she grabbed onto the chair and bending over for him.

"Oh yeah, go Jaune and Blake!" Nora cheered again. However, she walked up and slapped Blake's ass.

"Okay, I can't miss this ether." Yang remarked, getting a slap in herself. "Girl got such a perfect ass."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Jaune put it in already. I love taking it from behind."

The blond did so. "I think I will too." He inserted his hard cock into her pussy slowly. Blake started to moan loudly as he teased her insides.

Nora walked around with her scroll to make sure to get all the vantage points. Well, until Ren stopped her anyway. She smiled as Ren grabbed her boob and pulled her closer to him. "Oh, Ren? Has all this fun got you excited too?"

"In certain ways yes." He agreed softly.

Nora grinned and placed the scroll back into its original spot before getting on her knees and sucking on his dick. She then wrapped her breasts around it and started to tit fuck him.

Yang sat down next to Ruby. A drunken Weiss was now sleeping on the reapers lap.

"Having a good birthday sis?"

Ruby smiled. "Yeah! A lot different then I expected it…But it's amazing."

Yang poked Weiss' cheek. "I wonder how mad she will be when she wakes up and finds herself sleeping on your lap while you're naked?"

"Who knows? All I know is I'm enjoying it." The reaper blushed. "She is really cute when she sleeps. Jaune's super lucky is all I can say."

Yang turned her attention back to Blake, who was getting rammed very well by a certain blond. "Yeah, he is…" The way Blake's breasts would jiggle with every thrust was a fun sight to watch. Her moans were pretty sexy too. "That ninja really is a pervert at heart."

Ruby giggled. "I bet Weiss is too."

"Ha! I'll tell her you said that." Yang grinned.

"I'm surprised Weiss drank so much." Jaune remarked. The smacking sounds getting louder as his cock went deeper into Blake. His hand grabbed her tit and squeezed it making the faunus cry out in delight.

"I…Won't…Be…Far…Behind…Her." Blake moaned. "This is so embarrassing…But feels so good!"

Yang bit her lip and started to grab her breasts. "Mmm…Mommy's getting needy too." She sighed as she inserted two fingers into her pussy.

"Eww! Yang not next to me and Weiss!" Ruby squeaked.

* * *

The party turned ogry continued for some time, but ultimately ended with Ren making a big white mess on Nora's breasts and Jaune filling Blake up.

Blake herself woke to see it wasn't even midnight yet. She gave a quick glance around the room as her memories returned to her.

Weiss and Ruby were snuggled in Ruby's bed sound asleep. Yang too was out next to an empty beer can. Glancing at Ren's bed, she noticed he and Nora were asleep on top of the covers. Nora's shorts were never taken off, but her tits rose and fall with each soft breath the orange haired girl took.

Blake looked down to see the white stuff still on her slightly. Jaune was passed out next to her. It made her smile when she remembered how well he had fucked her. It surprisingly large cock had nearly broken her, and it felt _amazing_.

She hadn't felt like such a whore in a long time and her inner pervert missed that feeling. Not that she would ever admit it. The fact that she was in front of so many people getting fucked and being recorded only made it better. It seems she even learned something new about herself.

Of course, Jaune hadn't used a protection and he did fill her up good. She hoped she wouldn't be telling her parents about potential kittens anytime soon.

"So, fucking careless…" She muttered, getting up quietly and making her way to the bathroom. She was still naked so the unexpected heat from the bathroom was a welcome surprise.

She did her business and started to wash her hands.

" **Have a good night Blake?"**

Blake stopped, and her eyes widened in horror at the mirror.

"No…It can't be."

" **It is. Did it feel good Blake? Having my partners big hard dick inside of you?"**

Standing beside her in the mirror… Was none other than the long dead Pyrrha Nikos.

Blake backed away from the mirror slowly. She glanced at the wall at a red cross that she was pretty sure wasn't there before. Watching in horror as the cross slowly started to tilt upside down and the bathroom lights flickered.

"Um, yeah. It did feel good… Um, it's great to see you again Pyrrha! Really, I can't believe you're back?" Blake stuttered, trying to hide her fear.

Pyrrha's body seemed to distort slightly in the mirror. **"Indeed, on Halloween is when the link between this world and the next is the weakest. It also just so happens faunus like you along with animals are more prone to the supernatural. The combination seems to have allowed you to see me."**

Her voice was almost exactly like Blake had remembered it. Except the hint of rage behind it. That was definitely new.

"I see…Well happy Halloween?"

The undead spartan just looked at her with a cold gaze.

"Okay? No?"

" **Why did you do it Blake? I mean It's bad enough with Weiss, but I can at least understand her since Jaune always seemed to have feelings for her but you Blake? Do you just enjoy mocking me?"**

"Because I wanted the lien, the fish, and it was just so long since I got it in me. Plus, have you seen that monster of his? It's godly!" The faunus tried to reason.

Pyrrha sighed. **"I know… I suppose I shouldn't be mad, but I am. The other word is a total hellhole, so I spent most of my time after my death watching over Jaune. Doing what I can to help despite how little that is. It just pisses me off seeing him with other girls, but I'm glad he is happy at least…"**

"Pyrrha… I'm sorry. We all miss you, but if you really have been watching over him, then you know he misses you the most. How much he would give anything to see you again and how he blames himself."

Tears formed in the fallen champion's eyes. **"I know! I know he does and I feel even worse! It was such a mistake to try and fight Cinder by myself. I was so foolish. I should have returned with him."**

Blake felt something wet near her eyes as well. Raw emotion hit her like a battering ram. "Pyrrha…I should go wake Jaune! Maybe you he could see you!"

Pyrrha shook her head. **"No, it's almost midnight and humans don't have that strong of a six sense. Please tell him that I love him! And that I'm so sorry for leaving him like that. I'm sorry for leaving all of you."**

Blake shook her head. "There has to be a way!"

" **You could try a Ouija board next time or something. But you might get some other spirit instead even if I was there with you. I don't want to risk you or Jaune especially to that kind of danger. I've seen the fucked-up shit on the other side Blake, and I vowed to never let that near you."**

Even in death Pyrrha was watching over Jaune. If not from villains in this world, then it was from things in the next…

Blake nodded. "I see…"

" **You'll tell him my message right!?"** The urgency in her voice increasing as the clocked ticked closer to midnight.

"Yes, of course!"

" **Good…"**

The undead girl smiled a wide twisted smile. Rows of sharp, almost inhuman teeth were now exposed. **"And Blake?"**

"Y-Yes Pyrrha?"

" **I want you to remember something."**

"What is it?" The faunus shivered.

" **I. Am. Not. Going. Anywhare."**

Blake's eyes widened at the implications.

" **Just because you won't be able to see me at midnight doesn't mean I left. I will never leave."**

"Okay?"

Pyrrha's image in the mirror seemed to distort even more as the clock ticked closer to midnight.

" **I. Am. Always. Watching."**

Blake eyes widened more as she remembered making love with Jaune. The way he ravaged her so well.

" **Always!"**

The clock struck midnight and Pyrrha's image vanished. The undead spartan looked a little less human just before she vanished from view. She felt a cold chill touch her skin as if to indicate she wasn't alone.

"Yeah…I'm so not getting back to sleep tonight."

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
